


Sunk Cost Fallacy

by Benedict_M



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedict_M/pseuds/Benedict_M
Summary: Shampoo offers Nabiki a deal that she can't refuse.





	1. Prologue

Out of all the areas where Ranma and his hangers-on liked to cut loose, the abandoned lot where the old shopping center had once stood was Nabiki’s favorite. Not only was it easily accessible from her house, there were also a few benches left over from the area’s heyday, which allowed her to survey the battlefield in relative comfort. Nabiki idly chewed on a mouthful of strawberry bubblegum and watched as the local cretins ganged up on the young freeloader squatting in her house’s guest room. Kuno swung his wooden sword with all the grace and finesse of an axe murderer; Mousse pulled out fistful after fistful of chains, knives and swords from his wide sleeves and flung them about with less pinpoint precision and more carpet bombing; and Ryoga condensed his despair into physical form and sent it crashing down on his target like a wrecking ball. All in all, they rearranged the disposition of the craters scattered across the lot and added a few more besides.

And yet, despite the onslaught, despite their numerical advantage, this most recent bout still lacked any kind of suspense. The enemy of your enemy is your friend, but there was never any love between these young men. Their coordination was as lacking as always. All it took was for one of Mousse’s blades to trim the edge of Kuno’s _hakama_ , and everything fell apart. Kuno turned around to shout something stupid, Mousse shouted back, and Ranma swiftly took advantage of their distraction. Fists met with faces, and after that, a minute was all it took for Ranma to emerge as the victor, as usual.

A pink bubble overinflated and burst with a sharp pop, attracting the attention of the star of the show. Nursing a few new bruises, Ranma carefully massaged the corner of his jaw and glowered in her direction.

“Hey. What was that about?” he asked brusquely.

Nabiki gently sucked the sticky gum back into her mouth. “Can’t you guess?”

“The day I figure out what floats in your head is the day I start to lose it.”

For some reason, Ranma seemed to take this most recent affront on his health and safety personally. Nabiki smiled, quite pleased with herself.

“Hm. A few days ago, you found a small bowl of butterscotch pudding in the refrigerator. Remember?”

“You led these guys to ambush me over a bowl of pudding? Are you nuts?”

Nabiki inflated and popped another bubble. “That pudding cost fifteen hundred yen.”

He shook his head with a snort and nudged Kuno’s chin with his foot. “Whatever. Did you get your money’s worth?”

“Not at all. That was barely ten minutes. I could have enjoyed that pudding for an hour,” she said.

He gave her a strange look. “You’re kidding. I emptied that thing in forty-five seconds, tops.” Nabiki felt her jaw clench, and she immediately resolved to send more troubles his way.

“…Good to know. I’ll make sure to adjust your debt then.” His grimace smoothed her ire, but only on the surface. She plucked the wad of flavorless gum off of her tongue and stuck the remains on the underside of the bench. With her purse in hand, she climbed to her feet and started off towards Ms. Yamane’s café. She was suddenly in the mood for something sweet. “Toodles.”

“Hold on a second.”

Her feet stopped abruptly; as her mind had already disregarded his existence, his interjection came as a surprise.

“What do you want?”

Ranma crossed his arms. “You’ve got to stop doing this.”

Nabiki smiled. “Maybe I will; if you ever learn to mind your manners.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” he said with a scowl. “Kuno’s a maniac and Ryoga’s a wimp, but you need to stay away from the Amazons.”

“Aw, are you worried about me, Ranma-baby? That’s cute, but I can take care of myself.”

Nabiki liked to keep a poker face, but his dismissive snort pulled a frown out of her.

“This ain’t a joke,” he said.

“I wasn’t kidding. What, are you that worried Mousse will hurt you? I thought you were supposed to be an ace martial artist? How disappointing.”

He smirked. “This ain’t about me, y’know? The Amazons don’t mess around. Sooner or later, they’ll get tired of getting used as your goon squad and they’ll turn around and teach you a lesson.”

“I’m not worried.”

“I don’t care if you are,” he said. Nabiki heard her purse’s straps squeak as her fingers tighten around them, and forcibly relaxed her hand. “The minute you get in over your head and get yourself hurt, Akane will storm out of the house to try and defend you. Once that happens, I’ll have to move, and that’s kind of a pain. Don’t make messes you can’t clean up, Nabiki.”

She burst out laughing. “Hearing that from you just takes the cake. Really.” She relaxed her facial muscles until she was only slightly more emotive than a corpse. “But I’ll thank you not to tell me what to do. My business is my business.”

With that chilling reminder hanging in the air, she turned to leave, but only took a few steps before Ranma fell out of the sky in front of her, blocking her path.

“Not so fast.”

“Get out of my way.”

He smirked. “I think I’ve got a way to solve this problem.”

“I swear, if you don’t get out of my way, right this instant—”

“I’m going to hold both hands behind my back,” he said, and immediately followed through. “If you can take five steps in any direction, I’ll drop the subject and never bring it up again.”

“I’m not doing this, Ranma. Get out of the way.”

Ranma said nothing. He stood there with an insufferable smirk, goading her to make a move.

Nabiki sighed. “Look. I get what you’re doing, but you’re wrong. I’ve never manipulated the Amazons. I’ve only ever volunteered information they otherwise wouldn’t have. They aren’t my ‘goons’ anymore than you are.”

He looked at her with a blank face, and kept his silence. Nabiki waited a few moments for him to make a comment of some kind, but the opportunity slipped right by and left them both standing there, wading in the awkward atmosphere.

Nabiki shook her head and decided that she was done with this. She spun on her heel and walked away. The sidewalk was thirty feet away, and open space extended from in front of her—

She walked into a wall.

Her arms flailed about as she lost her balance and fell. Incredible disorientation struck her senses. What had she hit? She sat up on the gravel and brushed her hair back.

Ranma stared back at her, a huge shit-eating grin on his handsome features. “That was four steps, by the way,” he said.

“…You’re going to regret that.” She stood up calmly, and made to walk directly beside the freeloader. As expected, Ranma moved to obstruct her passage, taking a big step and widening his stance.

Naturally, instead of stopping, Nabiki accelerated and sent her leg on a direct collision course with the sensitive eggs hanging underneath his carriage. She watched his hands, still behind his back, for any movement as her leg cut through the air. The movement never occurred, and her foot sailed a full foot past the expected point of impact before she realized that something had gone wrong. She tried to restrain the force, but it was too late; her balance was lost, and she stumbled and fell again.

She brushed her hair back and saw that stupid grin bloom for the second time. “So, do you admit defeat?” he asked.

Nabiki quietly stood up, and brushed the dirt off of her kn2ees. “Okay, I admit it. You win.” She delivered the bland statement with a cool glare, and immediately tried to leave. Ranma shifted his weight, and she stopped after a single step. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Yeah, I don’t believe you.”

She felt her fists clench and briefly considered taking another swing at him. Fortunately, she wasn’t stupid. She had just watched the younger boy dance around three expert martial artists without taking a real blow. Her dimly remembered lessons on the art of self-defense wouldn’t even allow her to ruffle his hair, especially now that he was expecting it. So instead, she opened her purse and rummaged around it with her right hand. “I’ll give you a thousand yen if you get out of the way, Ranma. Plus, I won’t tell my dad that you shoved me around.” That last part was a bogus threat. She knew her father wouldn’t take her side on this issue, not when it concerned her safety. She just hoped Ranma didn’t know that.

He stood there, not moving an inch. She smiled invitingly even as her hand found a small, cold canister. “Here, take the money–” She pulled her hand out of her purse, aimed, and fired a burst of noxious liquid chemicals directly into Ranma’s unprotected eyes. Or at least, that’s what should have happened.

“What’s this?” Ranma asked as he fiddled around with a small canister of pepper spray.

Nabiki opened her fist and saw that there was nothing in it. She combed through her memories, but she was completely unaware of ‘when’ or ‘how’ Ranma managed to take that canister away from her. A chill rolled down her spine.

“Oh? Never seen that look on your face before. Looks like you’re starting to get it.”

She looked at him and found that his insufferable smirk had disappeared and was replaced by the sort of stern focus he usually reserved for the times when his life was directly threatened. Her body moved a step back, and she had to force herself to stop. Retreat was weakness, and she cursed herself for allowing it to show.

“Nabiki, I’ll say it one more time. The Amazons are dangerous. I know you think you can handle them, but that’s only as long as they’re willing to play by your rules. The minute they try to do things by _their_ rules, you’ll be in trouble. If Cologne made a move against you, you would never even see it coming.”

Ranma lightly threw the canister of pepper-spray in the air and caught it on the tip on his finger, balancing it with incredible precision.

“The only reason they’re willing to play the game by your rules is because you’re under four layers of protection. In order of usefulness, there’s your old man, then me, then there’s a huge chasm of empty space, then there’s Akane, and after all that is the Japanese government—”

“Are you going anywhere with this?” she asked.

He smirked and threw the canister at her. She seriously considered making a second attempt at blinding him, but she noticed his smirk widening and wisely chose to stay her hand.

“Can I go now? Or are you going to try and stop me again?”

“You make it sound like I wasn’t successful.”

Nabiki sneered at him, and spun on her heel. She was done with this conversation. Ranma dogged on her heels. “Hey Nabs, remember when Shampoo used that stupid technique to mess with Akane’s memories?”

Her steps slowed for a beat before she returned to her power-walk. Her annoying stalker hopped before her and kept pace even as he walked backwards. She watched his feet for a moment, hoping that he would somehow trip, but no; he avoided every bump and pothole as if he had their position memorized. He continued on, as if she were staring at him, completely enraptured by his spiel. “Do you even know how many concoctions Shampoo has tried to shove down my throat since she got here? No joke, I think I’d have an easier time trying to digest cyanide.” They boarded the sidewalk and Ranma spun around to walk normally at her side. “Anyway, my point is that Mousse is kind of like a circus attraction. He’s real flashy, but he’s got the depth of a puddle of water. Sure, he’s stronger than Shampoo, but that’s only because he’s hyper focused on that one technique. His foundation is pretty damn brittle. In ten years, he won’t be much stronger than he is now. Shampoo, on the other hand, is something else entirely…”

Nabiki stared straight ahead even as they headed into the city proper. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a captive audience.

A hundred and fifty steps passed in perfect silence before they reached an intersection. Nabiki adjusted the way her purse hung over her shoulder and incidentally turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of the empty space next to her. Blinking, she did a full three-sixty turn and found that Ranma had ditched her somewhere along the way. Naturally, she understood that it was odd. Ranma wouldn’t have left like that if nothing had happened. However, she couldn’t bring herself to care. More than that, she was frankly relieved that he was out of her face.

“Good riddance,” she muttered. The light turned green, and she walked away. Three blocks later, she passed by a dimly lit alley and didn’t spare it more than a glance until—

“Mercenary girl.”

Shampoo stood in the alleyway, obscured by the shadow cast by the office building. She wore a sweet smile and a light pink cheongsam that tightly hugged her substantial curves.

“I have proposition.”

Nabiki hesitated… for a split-second. In effect, she turned directly into the alley and walked right up to Shampoo, barely breaking stride. In the back of her mind, she asked herself if doing the exact opposite of Ranma’s suggestion was a good idea or not. Certainly, the major reason she walked into the dark alley could only be described as spite. She usually made great efforts to keep her emotions out of her decision-making process, but today was a special day.

There was a single prevailing thought in her mind. It drove her into that alley, and it would later drive her to accept Shampoo’s proposal with only the barest misgivings. It was a driving directive that inevitably infected those in close proximity with the young Saotome, two short words that blared in the minds of both men and women, albeit with subtly different meanings for each individual:

_Fuck Ranma!_


	2. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabiki overestimates herself.

It took three weeks, but the preparations were finally complete. Ranma was going down. If Nabiki could have emptied the house earlier, they could have started the operation inside of three days, but patience was a virtue she held close to her heart. Fending off Shampoo’s inquiries for that length of time nearly took her to her breaking point, but it would be worth it now.

They were alone in the house, and no one was due home until four in the afternoon. That left them with five hours. Plenty of time.

Nabiki waited ten minutes after she sent Kasumi off to her Italian cooking class. Once she was sure that her older sister hadn’t forgotten anything and wouldn’t be coming back unexpectedly, she made the call. The phone rang four times before someone deigned to pick up. Nabiki could hear the noise of patrons enjoying their noon-time meal, but the person on the other end of the line didn’t offer a greeting.

“Hello?”

A dry voice answered her. “Oh? If it isn’t Soun Tendo’s second child… Do you have business with us? I assume you aren’t calling for the ramen.”

Nabiki pursed her lips. She really would have preferred not having to talk to that old woman. “Is Shampoo available?”

“She is. What business do you have with my grand-daughter?”

“She made me a proposition.”

“Oh?” Cologne laughed loudly. “You really accepted? I was certain you were just jerking that foolish girl around!”

“Yes, so can I talk to her? I really don’t have much time,” she said, over Cologne’s laughter. The Matriarch gave the impression that she didn’t think much of Shampoo’s plan, but she left to find her granddaughter without giving too much trouble.

A minute later, Shampoo took up the phone. “Mercenary girl!”

“It’s me. We have a few hours. Are you sure this will work?”

“Yes! As long as Airen eat two–no three spoons of powder, he not able to resist!”

“If you say so. When are you getting here?”

“I leave soon. Get there in fifteen minutes.”

“And you’re sure the antidote you gave me will work?”

Shampoo gave her a thousand and one assurances before she hung up, but Nabiki was left unconvinced. Well, it wasn’t like she was planning on ingesting the drug herself anyway.

A few minutes later, she sat down at the dinner table with a bowl of butterscotch pudding and called out loudly, “Ranma!”

The bastard made her wait, but he eventually trotted down the stairs in a white tank top and navy blue boxer shorts. “What is it,” he said with a drowsy slur.

Nabiki smiled and pushed the bowl of pudding at him. “Here. Eat.” Ranma looked at the bowl like he’d look at a venomous snake—or Akane’s cooking. “What’s the matter?” she asked. “I thought you liked this pudding.”

“…Is it poisoned?”

Nabiki dropped her smile. “I need you to do me a favor, and I figured you’d be more receptive after you’d indulged your sweet tooth.”

Ranma didn’t look convinced. He idly scratched his lower ribs and stood there indecisively. “What’s the favor?” he asked.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Ranma shifted his weight and made no move for the pudding. Nabiki crossed her arms and huffed. “Ranma, if I wanted to poison you, I’d be a lot more subtle than this. Give me a little credit.”

As the moment passed, it became clear that Ranma wasn’t about to give her any credit at all. She rolled her eyes. “Well, if you don’t want it…”

She reached out for the bowl but ended up grabbing at the space where the bowl used to be. The second Ranma realized that she was about to take his treat away, he swiped it off the table before she could react.

Nabiki watched Ranma shovel the pudding into his mouth with a small smile. As expected, Ranma’s instincts were far stronger than his ability to reason. This was a boy who had grown up under the tyranny of Genma Saotome! The act of ‘taking food away’ was traumatic for Ranma, and Nabiki was fully aware that he couldn’t really help himself.

Six seconds was all it took. The empty bowl hit the table with just enough force to send the spoon rattling off onto the table’s surface, both articles devoid of even the smallest speck of pudding.

“Alright, what do ya want?”

Nabiki planted her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, smiling even as she trailed her cheek with her index finger. Ranma stared at her warily for a moment, then sighed. “It was poisoned, wasn’t it.”

“Will you stop saying that?” she asked. Honestly. The pudding was drugged, not poisoned. She wasn’t trying to kill him, after all, just humiliate him. She pushed her seat back and climbed to her feet. “Anyway, Shampoo should be getting here in a few minutes, so you should put some pants on.”

“Shampoo is—what? What does she want?”

“She had a business proposition for me and I wanted to go over the finer details. Considering the way you freaked out about Mousse the other day, I figured that I’d have you on hand in case she decided to screw with me.”

“You know, when I warned you about the Amazons, I kinda expected that you wouldn’t talk to them at all—Actually, no, let me rephrase that,” he said with a frown. “I didn’t expect you to listen to me in the first place.”

Nabiki grinned. “I guess what you did that day had a… profound impact.”

Ranma looked conflicted. “Are you sure that pudding wasn’t poisoned?”

* * *

“Heh, called it…” Ranma mumbled woozily as Shampoo carried him up the stairs. The beautiful Amazon reached the next floor and made a beeline for Nabiki’s room, demonstrating her intimate familiarity with the layout of the Tendo’s home despite never once having been invited in. The door was already open, so Shampoo rushed inside and plopped Ranma down on top of Nabiki’s bed.

The middle daughter reached the doorway in time to see Shampoo stripping Ranma’s tank top off his muscular chest. “Hey, wait! What are you doing? We aren’t doing this in my room!”

Shampoo threw a glance over her shoulder. “This room safest. Give more time to hide if interrupted.”

Nabiki pursed her lips. The girl had a point. In her entire house, her room was least likely to have someone just barge in without warning. “At least get off of my bed!”

“You change sheets,” Shampoo said. Then, without waiting a moment longer, began to pull his boxers down.

Nabiki cursed and rushed towards her home’s guest room. She was missing valuable screen time! “Wait, wait, slow down!” Skillfully navigating the Saotome’s scattered mess, she reached their shared closet and pulled out the tripod and camera setup she had installed earlier. She hustled back to her room, checking the battery life and rewinding the tape. “Remember the deal! I was supposed to record you two having sex. That means from beginning to end!” Nabiki said as she walked into her room. “At least let me—” She stopped in her tracks the moment she caught sight of her show’s primary actors. Something was wrong, or at least so far away from her expectations that the dissonance left her stunned.

Shampoo stood beside her bed, rolling her skintight dress down past her hips, revealing acres of tight supple skin and a set of lacy undergarments that must have cost her at least a week’s worth of salary, tips included. Lying on the bed without a stitch of clothing, dazed and confused, was poor Ranma Saotome. Only, he was no longer a ‘He’. A half-empty PET bottle lay on its side in the middle of the floor, holding ordinary water.

Nabiki wet her lips nervously. Had she miscalculated? “Shampoo… You didn’t invite Mousse or anything, did you?” If she did, then Nabiki would have no other choice but to slam on the brakes, no matter what it would cost her. She knew Ranma well enough to know what buttons to push, and what buttons to avoid. Letting Mousse, or any man for that matter, stick his dick in Ranma’s virgin hole would only end in a bloody massacre.

But thankfully, Shampoo immediately grimaced in disgust and looked at her like she was a two inch long cockroach. “Who you take me for? Airen is mine! Me no allow anyone to touch Airen!”

Nabiki sighed in relief. “Then why did you…” her words failed her, and she shook her head. “I thought the drug would make him infertile, not impotent.”

Shampoo didn’t answer her question.

When Nabiki had asked Shampoo how she planned to ward off pregnancy, the girl had claimed that the drug was also an effective spermicide. Naturally, Nabiki didn’t believe a word of it and insisted on purchasing a box of condoms—a box that she had forgotten in the Saotome’s closet, now that she thought about it. She frowned, realizing that she had almost instantly lost control of the situation. Shampoo could have taken the chance to screw Ranma without protection, but instead, she made use of his Jusenkyo curse to turn him into a girl? Nabiki suddenly realized that she had no idea what Shampoo’s angle was. A sudden chill enveloped her.

Now in her underwear, Shampoo pulled the satchel she had brought into the house next to her and started digging through it. Nabiki watched her for a few seconds, then began to set up her camera in an unobtrusive corner of her room. Even if she didn’t know what Shampoo was up to, her major worry had still been assuaged. It wasn’t like girl-Ranma would be able to get a girl pregnant, after all.

Nabiki finished her preparations and pressed record just as Shampoo pulled out a sealed wooden canister. She opened the container with a pop, dug out a handful of viscous grey cream and rubbed her hands together to spread the substance all over her hands, as though she were a professional masseuse.

Nabiki opened her mouth to ask about the function of the cream, but ultimately chose to hold herself back. They were now recording, and the video would be more effective if she herself wasn’t in it. The original plan had been to leave the room entirely, but Nabiki didn’t even entertain the notion now.

“Airen relax, okay? Shampoo make you feel good!”

Ranma-chan whimpered as his Amazon bride began applying the mysterious lotion to his slender neck. Shampoo diligently massaged the cream into Ranma-chan’s soft skin, going from the neck, to the collarbones to the large, perky breasts. Due to their size and weight, Shampoo had to use both hands to properly paint over a single breast. With a slow, circular motion, she dug her fingers into the plump mammary, and made sure every inch of it had absorbed a measure of the lotion. Shampoo pinched the pink nipple repeatedly, from the bottom on up, until it stood erect and soaked in lotion. With the top of the mountain conquered, Shampoo turned to its twin and began the process again, slowly, methodically. Meanwhile, Ranma-chan began to squirm, but his half-opened eyes still seemed devoid of any real awareness.

Nabiki bit her lip and leaned back into the wall separating her room from Akane’s. “Leave it to an Amazon to really know how to handle a girl, huh,” she muttered.

Shampoo reached into the canister and pulled out another handful before finishing with Ranma-chan’s right breast. Though she was ready to move on, Shampoo instead decided to make sure Ranma-chan’s nipples were really, truly, entirely coated. She played with them eagerly. Twisting one and pulling at the other. Pinching both lightly. Rubbing them until Ranma-chan let loose the cutest moan.

Shampoo smiled and started to rub lotion into Ranma-chan’s abdomen. Nabiki fully expected the Amazon to hurry past this section in order to reach the coveted prize, but Shampoo betrayed her expectations again and instead spent more time on her stomach then she did elsewhere. She pressed down with her fingers and rubbed in a circular motion, over and over and over, refilling her hands with lotion, twice. Finally, Ranma-chan’s legs opened like a blooming flower and the boy turned girl released a plaintive whine that would set aflame the hearts of even the most dour of men.

Shampoo’s smile widened. “Airen feel it now, yes?”

Ranma-chan’s eyelids fluttered as his eyes snapped back into focus. His head shot up. “S-Shampoo! What the hell are you doing?”

The Chinese Amazon tilted her head cutely. “What it look like?”

His cheeks flushing with a brilliant red, Ranma-chan grit his teeth and tried to rise up, only to have his arms quiver under the strain. “W-what did you do to me?”

“Airen relax. Shampoo take care of everything.” With that promise hanging between them, Shampoo pushed down on Ranma-chan’s shoulder and held her down flat as easily as she would a newborn babe.

“W-wait, stop!” he called, and was ignored as Shampoo’s dexterous fingers slipped down between his curvaceous thighs. “Guh!” He stifled his moans and held onto his assailant’s wrist with both hands, but wasn’t even able to force her to deviate course. Ranma-chan held perfectly still as Shampoo plundered her virgin depths, but it wasn’t long before she started to become overwhelmed. He threw his red head back and pounded it against Nabiki’s bed with a soft thud. Searching for a means to escape, he craned his slender neck left and right until he caught sight of the only spectator.

His pretty blue eyes opened wide. “Nabiki! What are you doing?”

Nabiki sent him a little wave and grinned sheepishly. “Hey, Ranma. This kind of got out of hand. Sorry about that.”

“Out of—What were you even trying to—Is that a camera?” His wide eyes stared at the tripod-mounted camcorder in blatant horror.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that you’d be a boy when this happened. Totally miscalculated,” she said.

“And that’s better~?” he asked, his voice hitching under Shampoo’s ministrations.

“Isn’t it? Think about it. I get prime material that I can hold over your head forever, and you get your rocks off inside Shampoo’s tight, nubile pussy. It’s win-win! Or at least it would have been. Now, only I get to win! Unless Shampoo’s better with her fingers than the look on your face suggests.”

Ranma-chan shook his head with a grimace. “Don’t just stand there! Get her off me!”

“How am I supposed to do that? I couldn’t even take five steps away from you, Ranma. You can’t expect me to move a trained martial artist! I don’t have that ability.”

She had to admit, slapping Ranma in the face with his own assessment of her ability was incredibly satisfying. The fury in his glare would have scorched most anyone else; Nabiki only smiled sweetly.

“Then get help,” Ranma-chan said between gulps of fresh air, his shapely hips twitching this way and that.

Nabiki smirked. “I would but… Do you really want your dad to know about this?”

Ranma-chan cursed loudly, and Nabiki chuckled a bit. She crossed her arms. “Why don’t you just lay back and enjoy it? It’s not like she’s hurting you.”

“I don’t want this!”

“Oh, come on. You clearly don’t hate Shampoo, or you would have told her to take a hike ages ago. What’s the problem—” A thought entered her head, and Nabiki stood up straight. “Wait. You’re telling me you’ve never… played the piano?” The look of sheer confusion on Ranma-chan’s flushed face forced her to elaborate. “You’ve never masturbated?”

He turned his eyes away. “You already forgot about the time Akane walked in on me?”

“I mean as a girl.”

“I’m a boy, Nabiki. This damn curse ain’t changing that.” Despite his heaving breasts and the slick folds of his vagina, he managed to say that non-ironically.

“Not even when you got locked in your girl form?”

“No!”

Nabiki shook her head in utter amazement. She almost couldn’t believe it, mostly because if she ever got herself cursed and earned herself a brand new set of pipes, the first thing she would look to do would be to see how things looked from the other side.

She shifted her weight, feeling a bit more uncomfortable than she had before the revelation. Somehow, the fact that Ranma had never gone exploring—even after all this time—changed things, like a new, ugly carpet in a familiar room.

Then, Shampoo sat up and proceeded to change things drastically, like a cheerful wrecking ball.

“Airen finally ready!” With a brilliant smile on her face, the Chinese Amazon reached out with sticky fingers, picked up her discarded satchel, and pulled out a purple monstrosity. Thick, veiny and utterly terrifying, the weapon was brandished threateningly, its spear point aimed at the heavens.

For a time, no one said anything.

Nabiki pressed her knees together. “Holy shit.” Just looking at that thing made her feel echoes of pain.

Ranma-chan stared at the dildo in fear, looking provocative with strands of his red hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Nabiki had the urge to find her camera and take a picture. Ranma-chan was, as always, unbelievably photogenic.

“Shampoo, don’t do this,” he said.

Nabiki moistened her dry lips. “Shampoo, maybe you shouldn’t—”

“Mercenary girl stay quiet.”

Shampoo’s eyes stayed firmly fixed on her lover, but Nabiki felt cold regardless. She pursed her lips, but even though she was having second thoughts, there was nothing she could actually do. Far from being the mastermind, she was just a mere spectator. Her eyes met Ranma-chan’s and she shrugged helplessly. “Try to relax?” was the only bit of advice she had to give.

Leaning forwards until her lips hovered above his ears, Shampoo told him something in a low whisper, and Ranma-chan’s cute face scrunched up like it was about to take a punch from Pantyhose Taro. Shampoo reached for the wooden canister and slathered the dildo with the cream until it looked slicker than a bar of soap. She put the rubber cock in position to impale, locked eyes with Ranma-chan’s stoic glare and began to apply pressure.

With a pace that Nabiki could only think of as being achingly slow, Ranma-chan was forced to swallow more than half the length of that monster. No matter how Nabiki looked at it, nothing about that penetration looked comfortable in any way, but Ranma-chan never flinched. He just stared at Shampoo, his eyes filled with utmost disdain. Shampoo stared back with a sweet smile as she plunged her surrogate penis deeper and deeper inside Ranma-chan, until his snug pussy was full.

Shampoo cooed and reached up to pinch Ranma-chan’s stiff nipple. “You do good, Airen. It get better soon.”

“I’ll get you back for this,” Ranma-chan said, clearly, steadily. His blue eyes turned to the side. “You too, Nabiki.”

Nabiki immediately felt the urge to protest her innocence, but she kept her mouth shut and tried to stay in the background. Somehow, she got the feeling that the rubber plugging his pussy might as well have been plugging his ears for all the attention he would give her excuses.

“I’ll have to make it up to him later,” she thought. Although, when she tried to concretize that idea, nothing came to mind, save a cartoonish pirate-style treasure chest filled with Spanish gold coins and precious jewels. A remote corner of her mind painted a another tableau, and the image popped in the forefront of her head. Soun Tendo’s second daughter, on her knees, her lips wrapped firmly around Ranma’s erection. Nabiki shook her head and firmly stomped down on that image. This atmosphere was doing something weird to her, or so she told herself.

Unlike Nabiki, Shampoo shrugged off the threats with aplomb and went on to lightly toy with the dildo. She twisted it in one direction, then the other. She moved it up, then down, then made a large circle, making sure it scraped against every inch of Ranma-chan’s insides. When she was finally satisfied, Shampoo pulled the dildo out, watching through narrow eyes as her husband’s inner lips clung tightly to the thick intruder, until it slipped out with an audible pop.

Shampoo held the dildo up into the light, twisting it so as to view it from every angle, perhaps looking to memorize the shape of each crimson blemish left behind by Ranma-chan’s virgin blood. “Airen not bleed much. Is very good,” Shampoo said in praise.

Nabiki looked at Ranma-chan’s face, and quickly looked away again. She still didn’t know where Shampoo had planned on getting off, but judging by the look on Ranma-chan’s face, this train was running at about four times the speed limit with a ninety degree turn coming up ahead. Nabiki knew very well that it would be best if she wasn’t in harm’s way when it all came crashing down, but her feet wouldn’t move and her eyes didn’t stray from the spectacle for very long. She convinced herself that it would be fine. After all, no matter the consequences, Shampoo was certain to take the brunt of it.

The satchel that Shampoo always kept within arm’s reach also contained a few hand towels and a second wooden canister. Shampoo wiped off the dildo, folded the stained towel and set it aside before she unscrewed the second container and quickly plunged the dildo into its contents. It came out coated in a different lotion, this one with a slight green tint.

“This one maybe sting a little, but then should feel very warm,” Shampoo said. Ranma-chan watched as the fake penis was placed in position to revisit his plundered depths, with a look of forced impassiveness. That look was cold enough to wilt the most turgid of erections, but rubber had no feelings, and the fake cock sank into Ranma-chan’s hole with obvious difficulty. Nabiki wondered if Shampoo was making sure to be extra careful, or if Ranma-chan’s pussy was just that tight. Since she would likely never find out, she decided it was the latter, and paid careful attention as the Chinese Amazon defiled her sister’s fiancé’s purity.

Shampoo gave Ranma-chan a few moments to get used to being so completely stuffed, and then she went on the attack. Her wrist didn’t stop moving, not even for a second, displaying the incredible endurance of a trained martial artist. She went for a slow, easy piston, withdrawing the dildo precisely one inch and shoving it back in. Ranma-chan didn’t react. Shampoo didn’t stop. The motion was hypnotic, and drew Nabiki in with its machine-like precision. In and out, in and out, the dildo slowly molded Ranma-chan’s insides to its shape.

Suddenly, Shampoo drew back three inches and plunged back in. The change seemed to catch Ranma-chan by complete surprise and drew the sexiest moan from him. Nabiki immediately decided that she would sell audio recordings of that sound for ten thousand yen each. Now off-balance, the cumulative effects of Shampoo’s assault hit Ranma-chan like an avalanche. He tried to catch his breath but was completely unable, and his feminine body broke out in a heavy sweat. He couldn’t settle down, and squirmed as Shampoo fucked his pussy with greater force.

Nabiki looked over at her alarm clock, made a quick calculation, and realized that Shampoo had pounded Ranma-chan’s defenses for over forty minutes before making her move. She looked back up, wide eyed as Shampoo pulled the dildo further and further back with every stroke, until she plunged the full length in and out, in and out of his soaking pussy with an obscene squelch.

It was coming. She could see it. Ranma-chan bit his sultry lip and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting it every step of the way, but he had always been more skilled at resisting pain than he had ever been at scorning quick gratification. His efforts were doomed from the beginning. Every twitch of his hips, every stifled grunt led him to the same conclusion. Shampoo plowed his pussy steadily, like a million dollar sex machine, and he rode the wave towards the inevitable.

Finally, as he neared the finish line, Ranma-chan took a chance and begged. “Shampoo! Stop~! Please!”

Shampoo, still in her lacy underwear, was just as sweaty as Ranma-chan. Her right hand continued to piston even as her left massaged his clitoris. “Airen, let it happen! It feel too, too good!”

“No, no, no!” He was hanging on by a thread, but through an incredible display of will, still managed to teeter on the precipice.

Shampoo continued to piston at a breakneck pace, but let go the clitoris to grab the back of Ranma-chan’s head. “Airen!” The beautiful girl leaned in and mashed their lips together.

Ranma-chan’s eyes opened wide. His hips lifted clear off the mattress. His mouth opened in a silent scream.

Abruptly, his eyes narrowed. His fist flew as he twisted around, opening up some distance. Shampoo ducked and rolled out of the way. She was unharmed, but was unable to hinder Ranma-chan in any way as he leapt off the bed and sprinted out the door.

And then, just like that, he was gone.

Nabiki gaped at the empty doorway. “What the hell just happened?” One moment, she was utterly engrossed, watching what turned out to be a strangely entertaining display of… dexterity; the next, she experienced an entirely different sort of thrill, as she was compelled to contemplate her upcoming death. “Oh shit, oh shit!” she repeated. Pushing off of the wall, she immediately thought about making a break for it. But where would she go? She was already in her room! She had a few savings, maybe she could split town for a while?

Just a she was reaching the zenith of her panic attack, Nabiki caught sight of her accomplice. Shampoo wiped the dildo off with a fresh hand towel and carefully stored it within the satchel.

“What are you doing?”

Shampoo looked over a shoulder and smiled. “It handmade. No want to lose it.” She reached back into the bag, took two blue gel pills out of a small plastic bottle and promptly swallowed them, displaying exactly none of the urgency that the situation warranted.

“You knew this would happen,” Nabiki said.

“Fast heart-rate help diffuse poison. For martial artist like Airen, orgasm guarantee release.”

A slow dread began to creep up her spine. “Why aren’t you running?”

Shampoo chuckled. “Silly girl. Where will I run that Airen won’t reach? Airen is much too strong. Grandmama will not protect me from this and I no want protection. Airen not scare me.”

Nabiki shook her head. “So you’re just going to let him beat you up? Or do you seriously think that you’ll be able to effectively defend yourself?”

This time, Shampoo burst out laughing. “Airen will not hit me.”

The most disdainful scoff she could muster built up in her throat, but Nabiki stifled it and analyzed the situation again. There was something she was missing.

Footsteps echoed from the bottom of the stairs, slowly ascending.

A thought occurred to her. “Those pills you took…”

Shampoo’s smile offered a glimpse of her pearly teeth. Nabiki suddenly thought that it looked predatory. “Faerie tears. Help with fertility.”

Nabiki’s eyes widened. “No.”

The footsteps approached her open door.

“Airen will not hurt me,” she said, loudly.

Ranma walked through the door, naked, his massive erection leading the way. Nabiki’s eyes snapped towards the satchel lying on the floor, out of the way, and back to Ranma’s cock. The dildo wasn’t a perfect copy, but the similarities were far too obvious for it to be mere coincidence.

Shampoo sat on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting.

“Airen answer challenge, assert masculinity,” she stated, as much to Ranma as to Nabiki.


	3. Doubling down

Ranma stood underneath the doorframe. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look particularly threatening, but Nabiki suddenly felt like a young doe trapped in the lion enclosure at the zoo: like she was in the terrifying presence of an apex predator. In another time, another place, he might have already ripped her throat out, except that he was well fed and was more preoccupied by the lioness wiggling her tail in his face. No matter how much Nabiki wanted to speak up, she couldn’t; prey didn’t have the right. If she got in his way, she was certain that he would stuff his fat prick up her narrow snatch over any and all objections. In fact, he still might.

Ranma stalked into her room. He moved past her without even looking in her direction, and her breath slowly seeped out. He stopped before Shampoo, who looked up at him with a victorious smile. “You gonna try to resist?” he asked, an impassive look on his face. When she shook her head, he frowned. “That’s too bad. I want you to, you know? I want to make you beg me to stop.”

Shampoo smirked. “I take everything Airen can give.”

“Well, we’ll see.” Ranma reached out casually, a sinister smile on his face. Shampoo stared fearlessly into his eyes, ignoring the encroaching hand, as if to make a point, until it landed on her shoulder. The stare down was then immediately broken as she was flipped bodily with a flick of his wrist and the application of a strange martial arts technique. She landed on her back in the middle of Nabiki’s bed, a little short for breath but otherwise unharmed. Ranma’s hands reached out for her bra and panties, stripped them off of her in less time than it would have taken to tear them off, and threw them over his shoulder, somehow still intact.

“Never thought I’d find a use for that old freak’s technique,” Ranma said as he crawled between Shampoo’s open thighs. Without giving her time to get her bearings, Ranma grabbed onto her wide hips, pulled her into position and crammed his dick into her moist crevice. Shampoo arched her back and shrieked as her beloved forced her to take his full length.

Ranma raised his eyebrows. “Huh. You still had your… uh—” His eyes sought out Nabiki, and she was compelled to answer.

“Her hymen?”

“Yeah, that.”

Shampoo’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she nodded bashfully, being somewhat less brash now that her lover had rammed his way past her flimsy barricade without the slightest bit of care.

If she thought that her discomfort would elicit some sympathy, then she was quickly disappointed; he simply smirked. “Good!” he said, and began to roll his hips into Shampoo, feeding her a steady diet of fat sausage, their flesh slapping together rhythmically.

“A-airen!” she cried out, her eyes opened comically wide. Unlike Shampoo, Ranma wasn’t interested in taking things gradually; from the very beginning, he took out half of his length with every stroke and crammed it back in. Shampoo clutched at his forearms and hung on for dear life as Ranma punished her pussy. Every stroke jostled her entire body, but her huge breasts seemed to have the worst of it as they flapped back and forth under the onslaught. The motion caught his eye and he reached up, groping her crudely as he continued to enjoy her freshly deflowered pussy.

Nabiki stared at the pair in amazement. “He’s really giving it to her,” she muttered. She caught her right hand as it wandered a little too close to her shorts’s waistband, and bit her lip. Hopefully this round wouldn’t last too long. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

Shampoo seemed to agree. She threw her hips up to match Ranma’s thrusts, her eyes clouding over as she stared up into Ranma’s focused glare. “Airen… airen… airen…” she called repeatedly. Her whole face flushed scarlet, but her eyes cleared up as her focus narrowed until there was nothing left but Ranma’s face. “I love you!”

It might have been her imagination, but Nabiki thought that she detected a slight hitch in Ranma’s rhythm. But maybe it was just a prelude to his transition. The young man leaned down and put his chin over Shampoo’s shoulder, crushing her with his weight as he continued to plow her with incessant force. Her arms tightened around his well-defined back and her legs dangled in the air, toes curling as she groaned like a farm animal.

She’d reached the finish line in a fraction of the time compared to Ranma-chan. It was only natural, Nabiki reasoned. The Amazon wasn’t exactly fighting it. Ranma’s eventual sister-in-law felt some tension seep out of her shoulders and prepared for damage control as she looked forwards to having this crisis wind down.

But Ranma wasn’t done. His hands slid underneath Shampoo’s ass and held on as he continued to fuck the Amazon, only this time with shorter, quicker thrusts. Shampoo squealed and clung to Ranma as he took advantage of her post-orgasm sensitivity to drive her into a corner. A scream built up in her lungs and released it with ear-splitting noise. “Ai~ren!”

Nabiki covered her ears and winced, but Ranma, whose ear was inches away from the source, kept up the pace without flinching. “Ugh!” Shampoo’s arms and legs wrapped him up like an octopus, forcing him to slow his pace. But Ranma wouldn’t have any of that. He sat up and forced her off of him. “A-airen?” Shampoo called, short of breath, but he wasn’t listening. He pulled his dick out of her and rolled her onto her stomach, then lifted her onto her knees, took hold of both her wrists and stuffed himself back inside. Now without any means of slowing him down, Shampoo took the full force of his thrusts, her full breasts swinging freely beneath her. The poor girl tried to spread her knees as best she could, trying to get a grip as Ranma thoroughly baptized her slick hole.

“Give up yet, Shampoo?” Ranma asked.

The girl didn’t have a breath to spare, so she shook her head, sending her hair flying.

“You sure? I can do this all day!”

Shampoo threw her head back, “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Ranma frowned down at her sweat-soaked back. “Yeah, I know.”

He continued to fuck her relentlessly for another thirty minutes, without giving her so much as five seconds of rest time. Nabiki watched closely, breathlessly and with an itch that grew more and more pervasive. When Shampoo slumped into unconsciousness, the lack of oxygen catching up to her, the only surprise was that it hadn’t happened sooner.

Ranma didn’t stop immediately, and for a moment it looked as though he might just fuck Shampoo into a coma, but the more he thrust into the dead fish, the more pronounced his frown became, until he grunted in frustration and pulled out. He glared down at his unyielding erection, like a professional race car driver might stare at a flat tire.

“What’s the matter, Ranma-baby? You didn’t get to finish?”

His blue eyes snapped towards her. Just as she’d thought, he’d forgotten about her. If she had kept quiet, maybe she could have walked out of there without issue, but the thought of leaving things as they stood had lost all appeal.

“Shut up,” he said, grumbling. “This is all your fault, anyway.”

“Oh please. Looks to me like you were so busy ‘asserting your masculinity’ on Shampoo that you forgot to get your rocks off.”

“That’s not what I meant. And even if it was, it’s not like I didn’t try, you know! Once Shampoo started babbling, I stopped holding back. I just… couldn’t come.”

Nabiki tilted her head. “Is that so?” Shrugging one shoulder, she pushed off the wall she’d been leaning on and approached him, her hips swaying. Once she reached the middle of her room, clear of any furniture, she hooked her thumbs into her shorts’s waistband and pushed them down, panties and all.

“…What the hell are you doing?” Ranma asked, his blue eyes opened wide.

Nabiki slipped the bundle of cloth off her ankle and threw it aside. “I figure I’ve got a bit of responsibility here, so I’ll do you a favor and give you a hand. Don’t get used to the idea, this is strictly a one time thing,” she said as she palmed her wet hole.

Naturally, Nabiki had never had any qualms against picking up favors for doing things that were selfishly motivated—knowing that if she didn’t do something about this damn itch, she’ll lose her damn mind. Luckily, Ranma had one hell of an itch scratcher hanging between his legs. Normally, she might hesitate at the thought of screwing her little sister’s fiancé, but she really needed to get off, and Nabiki had a long standing tradition of borrowing Akane’s things. Ranma’s fantastic dick was just one more item on the list.

“On your back,” Nabiki said.

Ranma shook his head. “I don’t think we—”

She poked him in the shoulder. “Hey. I just watched you pound Shampoo hard enough to break concrete. If you do that to me you’ll break me in half! I don’t trust you to hold back, so come on.” She pushed him down until he lay flat on his back and hopped on top of him, straddling his crotch.

Nabiki grinned, feeling like a passenger on a roller coaster as the safety bars moved down to secure her. Ranma still looked troubled, but he didn’t move to stop her. Considering his strength, Nabiki figured that it was alright to take his silence as tacit approval.

Shampoo slept the sleep of the dead only a few inches away, breathing lightly, her hair disheveled, her entire body coated with sweat. Nabiki had to grin, as she wrapped her right hand around Ranma’s wet, sticky cock. It looked like the Amazon princess wouldn’t be getting the helping of baby batter she’d been looking for.

Nabiki thought about picking up the condoms she’d left in the Saotome’s closet, but her patience was already close to non-existent, and she still had the morning-after pills she’d purchased in case of an emergency. With that safety net in place, Nabiki couldn’t justify waiting even a second longer.

“ _Itadakimasu!_ ” Nabiki muttered under her breath. With her left hand planted on Ranma’s chest and her right hand holding his dick at the proper angle, Nabiki lowered her hips and prepared to accept the single largest object to ever grace her moist insides. She’d allowed her third boyfriend to slip a few fingers inside her before she finished spending all his money and broke up with him, and she owned her own mail order dildo, but it only about as big as three No. 2 pencils tied together. Ranma’s size made her a little apprehensive, but she’d just watched two virgins get stuffed with the whole thing, so she wasn’t all that worried.

“Having second thoughts?” Ranma asked.

She opened her eyes and met Ranma’s amused stare. “I hope you appreciate what a huge favor this is!”

“Yeah, yeah… You going to hang up there all day?”

Nabiki snorted and lowered her hips, taking about an inch of his girth. She’d planned on remaining composed throughout, but that plan stumbled right out of the gate and fell on its face. Her mouth gaped. Her eyes slammed shut. She cursed, “Hoo~ly shiiit!”

“You okay up there?” he asked. Her eyes were still closed so she couldn’t see his face, but his smug smirk was clearly audible. Nabiki normally relished any opportunity to knock him down a few pegs, but she couldn’t be expected to do anything as complex as formulating proper sentences while he was prying her loose like that. “Give me a minute,” she said.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

Her eyes flew open, but it was much too late. Ranma grabbed hold of her hips and slowly pulled her down. A flash of belated realization informed her that she’d been incredibly naïve to think that she’d be able to gain a measure of control against a martial artist of Ranma’s caliber just by being on top—that, or she’d been too horny to think. Her efforts at self-reflection were quickly snuffed out as the invader reshaped her insides and stripped away her capacity for rational thought. The last coherent thought she had before surrendering to her animal lusts, was an odd feeling of gratitude towards her natural bodily functions. If she hadn’t been so soaking wet, Ranma’s intrusion might have been painful, and marred what was an otherwise fantastic ride.

Nabiki bent backwards and tried to muffle her screams, but her efforts at stoic silence failed halfway. Her mouth stayed still, but Ranma’s thrusts pulled sounds from deep within her chest. On the human to rock spectrum, she wound up sounding like an animal; a brood mare, a bitch whose pussy laid out the welcome mat for a suitably powerful male. Ranma bounced her on top of his dick to the tune of two solid, wet orgasms, each one clearly better than anything she’d ever fiddled out with her personal toy. Then, she was on her back, her shirt and bra having vanished, as he used her body for his own personal gratification.

One particular thrust hit her so deeply that her eyes popped open, and she screamed. “Oh, you bastard! Stop fucking me so deep!”

With her eyes opened wide, she could clearly see the look on Ranma’s face, and while he was smirking, it was the sort of pained smile he usually reserved for his challengers; the kind of face that said: “I’m beating you,” but also, “I’ve eaten two or three punches to the face.” It was kind of a turn-off, and it kick-started the cognitive functions she’d abandoned.

Nabiki immediately realized three things in quick succession. First was that although this was the most intense sexual encounter of her lifetime, Ranma hadn’t handled her even half as roughly as he’d handled Shampoo. Second, he still hadn’t gotten off, even though he didn’t have any reason to try and prolong the act as long as he had. This wasn’t a fight for dominance; it was just for fun. She would have cursed him to hell and back if he had emptied his balls before she could scratch her itch, but she’d been so turned on that it hadn’t even taken three minutes for her to cream all over his dick. Did he have an adverse reaction to Shampoo’s drugs? How long had he had that erection? It hadn’t been four hours yet, had it? Her eyes drifted towards her alarm clock, and she came to her third realization.

Akane was standing in the doorway.


	4. Unintended consequences

Nabiki felt like she’d been dumped in a tub filled with ice-cold water. Her body violently tightened all over, and Ranma groaned appreciatively. “Ye~ah, keep doing that, Nabiki!” With ill-timed enthusiasm, he pinned her down and buried himself within her until his swollen balls slapped against her skin. She broke out in a cold sweat as her breasts flattened against his unyielding chest, and the tip of his fat prick stretched a brand new area of her soaked pussy. Tears began to roll down her little sister’s face. Nabiki mouth fell open as she searched for something to say, but before she could make any headway, she was blindsided by a vicious, blinding orgasm. Most of her body was jerked out of her control, and the world dimmed, heralding a period of unconsciousness that she was forced to fight off.

Nabiki tried to warn her illicit partner, but her chest and jaw had locked up, leaving her speechless as she was wracked by the most intense, overwhelming sensation of her young life; an experience that was tainted by Akane’s presence, which filled her with such urgency that she couldn’t begin to enjoy herself. Nabiki gave up on speech and repeatedly slapped Ranma’s shoulder, finally drawing his attention. He pulled back a bit and clearly saw the look on her face. His head turned back quickly enough that his pigtail slapped her across the chin.

“You absolute bastard,” Akane said as she met her fiancé’s eyes.

The moment Nabiki realized that Akane wasn’t screaming at the top of her lungs, a bolt fear shot through her; she knew her sister, and so she knew well that this affair could potentially destroy their relationship for the rest of their lives.

“Akane, this isn’t what it looks like!” Nabiki yelled, the waves of passion having subsided enough for her to make her case; she certainly wouldn’t allow Ranma to try and defuse the situation, knowing his propensity for cocking up.

Akane smiled sardonically, tears still spilling. “Really? Are you telling me you slipped, or that you weren’t willing? What is it, Nabiki? Are you going to explain why Shampoo is here?” Nabiki started, incidentally tightening around Ranma’s cock. Somehow, she had forgotten about Shampoo! Akane continued, waving at the room as though it were Exhibit A. “Are you going to explain why there’s a dildo hanging out of that bag? Or why you still haven’t let go of my fucking fiancé?”

Nabiki racked her brains, searching for the perfect lie. She’d had sex with Ranma because she was horny, and that explanation simply wasn’t going to cut it. “I—”

“Shut up, Nabiki!” Akane said, wiping her eyes. “I want Ranma to tell me.”

Nabiki bit back a curse as she realized that the state of her relationship with her sister now depended on the efforts of a complete lunkhead.

Ranma pulled out of Nabiki and turned to face her little sister, his dick flaring out like the horn of a mythical beast. “Akane,” he called out. ”Let me have sex with you!”

Nabiki stared at him, wild eyed. Akane stumbled back, shocked. “W-what? What the hell are you saying?”

“I’ll explain later.” He stepped off the bed. “For now, let’s just do it.”

Nabiki slumped down on the bed, an odd feeling of peace settling over her as she watched the developments. Her expectations had been low, but apparently she’d been a fool to expect anything at all. Now that the situation was beyond any hope of recovery, she decided that she would let Ranma take the brunt of Akane’s anger, and sank back into the embers of the afterglow. At this point, it wouldn’t make any difference if she crawled back later.

Akane’s forehead creased as a familiar fury took hold of her. “You jackass! I can’t believe you would—stay the hell away from me!” she told the approaching Ranma, her hands held up defensively. Ranma clearly hesitated, but then his face firmed up from the eyes out, and he deliberately stepped into Akane’s range.

Nabiki sat up as Akane started flinging her fists around with furious shouts, and watched uneasily as her sister missed her target with every strike, Ranma ducking and weaving around the blows. Nabiki had wanted to stay out of it, but this…

Ranma wasn’t really thinking of forcing himself on Akane, was he?

Ranma hit Akane’s wrist with the back of his fist—spreading her guard—and stepped into the opening. She stepped back as well, but was denied the space she wanted as he shadowed her steps. Her hands moved to shove him back, but he reached up and held onto her wrists, keeping them together. In desperation, Akane’s knee shot out towards his still-slick erection, but Ranma twisted his hips and let the blow brush past his waist. Off balance and on her weaker leg, Akane couldn’t resist as Ranma pushed her back until her back hit the wall.

She glared up at him. “Let me go, Ranma.”

“No.”

Nabiki moistened her lips nervously. “Ranma-baby? Maybe you should let her go.”

He ignored her. “Let’s have sex, Akane.”

She spat in his face. He flinched back hard, harder than when Ryoga’s fist cracked against his jaw.

“I’d rather die.”

“…Maybe I deserve that,” he said. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Akane. I am, but I need you now. Please! You know I wouldn’t be asking this if I thought I could handle it alone. You’re the only one—” He cut himself off, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. He pressed his forehead against Akane’s and she turned aside, unwilling to face him. “Come on…” he said, his voice lowering as he muttered into her ear.

Something strange happened, Nabiki realized. Ranma’s head was blocking her view of Akane, but she thought she’d maybe caught a glimpse of a little softening emerging on her little sister’s face. Just as she rationalized it off as a figment of her imagination, a little whisper cut through the silence.

“Okay.”

“What?” Nabiki and Ranma chorused. Ranma was pleasantly surprised, but Nabiki especially was stunned. So stunned that she just stared blankly as Ranma put his hands over Akane’s shoulders.

“Y-you’re sure?”

Akane nodded, a little hesitant.

“It’ll hurt, you know?” he said warningly. Nabiki was a little surprised that he would remind her of that little fact before he’d even gotten her panties off, but then she remembered that he recently acquired a wealth of personal experience on the subject.

“Un, I know.” Akane reached up and wiped her spit off of his face. “Did you really mean it?”

Ranma looked puzzled momentarily, his face turning solemn as it passed; an incongruous sight considering he still had his dick out. “Yeah. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

“Say it again,” Akane asked softly, a challenging look in her eyes.

“I need you.”

The beginning of a smile touched the edge of her lips. “Say my name.”

Ranma leaned in. “I need you, Akane.”

“What about Shampoo?”

“She was no good.”

“And my sister?”

“Unsatisfying.” Nabiki felt a burst of irritation at that.

Akane smiled fully now, as her hand traced his clavicle. “What makes you think I’ll be any better?”

“When I saw you, I…” Ranma shook his head lightly. “I wasn’t scared or anything. I was just glad you were here. Damn it, I want to be inside you, Akane! Can’t you see how excited I am?”

While her little sister’s attention naturally flowed downwards, Nabiki took a larger view and realized that Ranma was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Her tactile memories of their little adventure came back to her and she frowned, realizing that he’d been bone dry even as he’d been plowing her.

“That looks like it hurts,” Akane said as she reached out and timidly poked his erection. It throbbed menacingly in response and she pulled her hand back as though it threatened to bite her. She bit her lip as she stared at it; Nabiki would bet anything that her little sister was contemplating his girth. Finally, she looked at Ranma, who stood with his hands clenched into fists as he strained to hold himself back. “Well? What are you waiting for? I don’t know how to—”

It was like she’d unclipped the leash off a ferocious bulldog. He pounced, his hands pawing at her as his jaw sought out her throat. She squeaked cutely, but otherwise let him do as he pleased. Unlike with Shampoo, Ranma reached underneath Akane’s skirt and properly pulled her panties down. With a hot flush on her face, Akane stepped out of the white cotton.

The sight of Akane’s pure, unadventurous panties struck something inside Nabiki. “Sis, you sure you want to do this?” she asked softly, knowing that this couldn’t possibly be the way Akane had pictured losing her virginity.

Akane’s smiling face turned her way. “Why not? You did, and you don’t even like him,” she said, turning back to her lover and cooing as he gently palmed her under her skirt. Nabiki pulled back, wincing as she realized that her transgression hadn’t been forgotten, nor forgiven.

Ranma’s gentle ministrations drew a hot sigh out of her, but Akane reached down and grabbed his wrist. “Ranma? Aren’t you going to put it in?”

“I don’t think you’re wet enough.”

“Am I wet enough for you to put it in?”

He looked up. “Eh? Yeah, but—”

“Then I don’t care,” she said. “Do it.” Ranma hesitated, obviously tempted by the offer. “You need this, don’t you?” A immediate nod was her answer. “Then do it. Take what you need from me. Don’t worry about me, Ranma.”

“But what about—”

She put a finger on his lips. “I said don’t worry! It’s alright if you take what you need this time. I’ll have you pay me back later.” She smiled bashfully. “We’ve got plenty of time. You’re my fiancé, aren’t you?”

Swept up in a whirlwind of passion, Ranma took her into his arms. “Akane!” His hand snaked to the back of her head and pulled her into a searing hot, wet kiss. The two lovers didn’t separate as he pinned her against the wall, when he took hold of her tight ass, or when he lifted her up; but when he started to lower her back down, she flinched, and he pulled back.

“Are you okay? You need me to pull out or—” Akane wrapped her powerful legs around his waist and pulled him inside with a look of firm determination.

Ranma’s breath seeped out of his pipes like a gas leak, and she reached down to plant a light kiss his jawline. “I’m fine, Ranma. Does it feel good? Do you think you can—ah!” His hips rolled into her, and she leaned her head back against the wall, gasping, her face contorting with the occasional wince.

Nabiki watched intently, and felt the flames of her passion rise up once more. It felt strangely obscene, watching Ranma screw her little sister to the wall; He, completely naked; she, fully clothed, save her discarded panties and her thin blouse becoming translucent as it became stained with sweat. His firm ass clenched each time he punched into her sister, and she dimly realized that his dick was still coated with the residue from two other women, herself included.

She had often mocked him for his popularity with women, and had and only called him “stud” ironically; having now taken a ride on the stallion herself and seeing her virtuous sister jump on the saddle, Nabiki thought she would never be able to dismiss the insidious nature of his skill again, but unlike her own experience, her little sister scowled harder and harder as the ride went on.

Akane grunted in frustration and dug her hands into his hair. “You’re holding back,” she said, accusingly.

Ranma stopped. “Akane…”

“I know Shampoo is stronger than me, but I’m tougher! I can take you, Ranma!”

Nabiki shook her head, feeling dizzy as the absurdity of the situation washed over her. Having such a familiar argument play out before her in an extremely different context was disorienting. Except, instead of walking out in a huff, Akane writhed against Ranma and whined sweetly. “Give me everything, Ranma!” she said. “I want all of you! I won’t forgive you if you hold back on me!”

Ranma took a few deep, harsh breaths. Then—“Hold tight,” he told Akane. She wrapped her arms around Ranma’s shoulders. He hooked his arms under Akane’s knees and placed his hands against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his hips back and—

The bed shook. Nabiki looked down and blinked. Surely, that wasn’t… it couldn’t be, she thought. But then the bed shook again and again, faint tremors like heavy bass coming rhythmically, in time with Ranma’s thrusts. Akane hung onto Ranma for dear life as he started to grunt and pant, heading towards the finish line for the first time that day, at least with a pair of balls attached.

Suddenly, Nabiki remembered that Ranma wasn’t wearing a condom. Her eyes widened, but before she could think to protest, she was startled by a clatter as her clock radio fell off of her desk and hit the floor. Even as it sat there, it inched its way towards the middle of the floor as Ranma continued to lunge into Akane, ending each thrust on his tiptoes, shaking the entire house with his power. The sound of his swollen balls hitting the swells of her naked ass was almost lost amongst the simmering rumble that emerged from the house’s depths.

Akane took it all without complaint, accepting the abuse with eyes closed tight and legs spread wide, biting her moist lip. One particularly deep invasion threw her head back, exposing her neck as her mouth fell open in a silent shout.

Nabiki could no longer stay silent. “Hey Saotome, lay off a little, will ya? You’re going to break her in half!”

Akane’s eyes flew open and she shook her head wildly, startling her older sister. “No! Don’t listen to her, Ranma! Keep going! You’re almost there, I can feel it!”

Ranma groaned. “You’re so tight, Akane!”

Nabiki shook her head, baffled. She hadn’t expected Akane to thank her, but she also hadn’t expected the rebuke she had received. Ranma was fucking Akane with all the tenderness reserved for cheap whores, but the girl seemed to want that, even though it was clearly painful. “At least pull out!” she cried in desperation, hoping to salvage some measure of control from this obscene circus.

Akane glared at Nabiki furiously and wrapped both her legs around Ranma’s waist. “Don’t you dare, Ranma! You’re giving me everything, every damn drop! Now, come on. Do it! Do it, Ranma! Pump your baby in me!”

Ranma roared at the top of his lungs, buried himself inside his lover’s tight confines and held himself there. The tail end of his roar cut off, and he became silent. Akane clung to him, embracing all of him as she accepted his seed. Her eyes were half-closed and her lips curled up in satisfaction, like a gardener after a long, productive day. She gently caressed the back of Ranma’s head as he unloaded himself. “Thank you, Ranma,” she said, with heartfelt emotion.

Ranma’s breath quickly evened out, but he kept his silence. Akane lightly kissed the skin underneath his ear and pulled back, whispering, “Tired?” To Nabiki, Ranma still looked like he was in peak physical condition, but the boy nodded immediately, without any hesitation. “Then sit,” she said. Ranma slowly sank to his knees, carrying Akane with him as she refused to let go. “I feel you getting softer,” Akane said with a giggle and a wide smile. “You should get some rest.”

He shook his head. “Can’t, Shampoo—”

“Let me take care of Shampoo. I’m sure the two of us have a lot to talk about.”

“But—”

Akane silenced him with a kiss. “Sleep, Ranma. You look like you’re about to pass out.” With a burst of energy that no one else in the room could have exhibited, Akane separated from Ranma and sat down beside him, pulling him down until his head rested upon her lap. Luckily, she was still wearing her skirt, so the gesture wasn’t as obscene as it could have been. “Sleep, Ranma. I promise you, I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Akane…” Ranma looked up at his fiancée through lidded eyes, still buck naked, his exhausted genitals and shriveled balls covered in viscous fluids. It was bound to be uncomfortable, but Ranma didn’t seem inclined to get off Akane’s lap, even just to get himself cleaned up. His eyes closed naturally, and within moments he had broken through the surface of sleep and was submerging deeper and deeper into dream. Akane watched him go, smiling as she brushed his hair with her fingers, gradually restoring some measure of order to the mess it had become.

Nabiki sat on her bed, somewhat stunned as the two lovers fell into their own little world. She moistened her lips and wondered if she should try and make a break for the door, but she would have to pass in front of them to reach the exit. Not only that, was she supposed to leave naked? This was her room! Akane and Ranma were ensconced together just a few feet away from her dresser. How was she supposed to grab a change of clothes without disturbing them? Nabiki was struck by the fear that if she had the misfortune of waking Ranma, her dear little sister might never deign to speak to her again. She didn’t know what to do, so she sat there and did nothing. Fifteen minutes passed, and they were unequivocally some of the longest, most awkward minutes of her life. Akane had started to hum as she continued to brush Ranma’s hair, and began rearranging the strands one by one. Finally, it dawned on Nabiki that Akane wasn’t going to move an inch until Ranma woke up, and that she was perfectly content ignoring everything else in the world until he did. Nabiki slowly inched off of her mattress, keeping careful eyes on her sister. She tiptoed over to her dresser, opened the top-most drawer, and pulled out a pair of shorts, clean panties and a T-shirt. Akane never even looked up from Ranma’s sleeping face.

Nabiki scampered out the door. Once she got dressed, she was halfway out the door—and looking forward to finding a nice, cozy hole to hide in—when she stopped. If she ran away now, she would lose whatever shred of respect remained in her Akane’s heart. She thought it over for a long minute, and sighed dejectedly.

A few minutes later, she knelt before Akane and handed over a plastic pack backed with aluminum foil, containing a pair of small white pills. “Here.”

Watching the content smile slip off Akane’s face was more painful than Nabiki expected, but she took some solace in that she wasn’t ignored. Akane looked up with the very same neutral expression that Nabiki had perfected over the years and looked over the pills. “What is that?”

“It’s a morning-after pill. It’s to prevent pregnancy.”

Akane frowned reflexively before smoothing her features over. “Get that thing away from me, Nabiki.”

“Akane, I know you’re angry at me. You have every right to be,” Nabiki said, taking care to use her most conciliatory tone. “But think about your future! You’re still in high school! What if you get pregnant?”

“Then I guess Dad will get his first grandchild sooner than expected.”

“Akane!”

The youngest of the Tendo sisters ignored her elder’s outrage. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m not saying no just to spite you,” she said, and ignored Nabiki’s disdainful snort. “I’m not trying to get pregnant, but if it happens, then it happens. Now put it away; just looking at that pill makes me nauseous.”

Nabiki immediately thought that her little sister might be more receptive if their father or Kasumi came forward. They had a few days until the pill lost effectiveness, and pushing here would only make Akane recalcitrant, so she silently slipped the pack into her pocket and promised herself to revisit this fight once she gathered reinforcements.

They stayed there quietly, a tangled foursome floating in the eye of a storm. Shampoo breathed softly on Nabiki’s bed, naked and stained. Unlike the Chinese amazon, Ranma was on the hard floor but somehow seemed more comfortable with just his head on Akane’s lap. Despite herself, Nabiki’s eyes lingered over his naked form, and the echoes of their union set her traitorous body aflame. Knowing that she was following a dangerous path, Nabiki pinched herself strongly and focused on her sister.

“Hey, Akane? Why did you, uh…”

Akane sighed. “Just say it, Nabiki.”

“Why did you even let him touch you?”

She gave her sister a blank look. “Why did you?”

“Because I was horny and his dick was long, thick and hard,” Nabiki said, with a look that was just as blank. Akane frowned, her hands curling into fists. “I know I messed up, Akane, and I’m sorry. If you don’t want to tell me, then don’t.”

Akane looked at Nabiki like she could see past her skin, all the way into the hallway. “You’re not sorry.”

“I’m serious! I—”

“Alright then, I’ll ask you a question, and I want you to tell me the first answer that pops into your head. It’s the middle of the night. You wake up. You feel something slip into your bed. It’s Ranma. He’s naked, sweaty, hard and ready. He reaches for the waistband of your panties and whispers for you to be quiet. What do you do?”

Nabiki forced herself not to react, even as her imagination ran with the scenario and poisoned her mind. “…I tell him to shove off.”

Akane smiled. “See?”

“…What?”

“I’m right next door to you, Nabiki. So’s Dad and Kasumi, even Mr. Saotome. I know you. If you really didn’t want him to do you, you’d call for help. Instead, if that really happened, you’d whine and moan and make a big show of resisting, but you’d keep your voice down and you’d spread your legs for him. Are you really going to deny that?”

Nabiki looked away, and chose not to lie. “So, where do we go from here?”

“Depends. Do you plan to contest my engagement to Ranma?”

Nabiki snorted.

“Then it’s fine,” Akane said. “Don’t worry. I don’t hate you. You’re not the first girl to covet Ranma. You won’t be the last, either.”

Somewhat wary of this display of generosity, Nabiki observed Akane for signs of deception. “That’s it? You’re just letting it go? You’re not going to try and get revenge?”

“I don’t feel like piling on. Your punishment will be bad enough as it is.”

Nabiki frowned. “…What punishment?”

“You won’t handle the aftermath as well as you think you will. I know you, Nabiki,” Akane said cryptically.

The two sisters eyed one another in silence, but Akane offered no more hints and Nabiki decided not to argue. After all, if she won, the only thing she would get was Akane’s renewed desire for vengeance, and she was no masochist.

Nabiki sighed deeply and settled down next to Akane, their backs against the same wall, not out of any desire for closeness, but really because she wanted to use her sister’s body to partially obscure Ranma’s nudity.

“Are you going to answer my question?” she asked.

Akane looked down at Ranma’s sleeping face and trailed his jaw-line with her thumb.

“You really have to ask, Nabiki?”

“I have _no_ idea.”

“You can’t even guess?”

“…Did Shampoo drug you?”

“It’s because I love him.”

Nabiki grimaced in disbelief. “You loved him yesterday, and it didn’t stop you from punching him in the face over that stupid curry. You expect me to believe that you would have given him your virginity before today?”

Akane nodded. “I would have, if he had asked like he did earlier.” She looked up, and saw that Nabiki still didn’t understand. “I knew he loved me, or at least I believed he did, even if he never said anything. His actions proved it to me a long time ago. But I already learned that sometimes… sometimes love isn’t enough.”

“What?” Nabiki sat up. “Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on Tofu?”

“No, not for a long while now. But I never had the sense that he needed me. Ranma, I mean. He’s always been so carefree; no matter what bothers him, he’ll get over it in a minute and a half. I had nightmares that he would just walk out of my life one day and never come back. I was scared that I couldn’t do anything to keep him, so I didn’t try. Today is the first time I felt like he really needed me, desperately needed me, and that he would be completely crushed if I chose to push him away.”

“So you just…”

Akane trailed her thumb over Ranma’s lips.

“You know, when I told him I would rather rather die than sleep with him, I wanted to hurt him, but deep down I didn’t think I could.”

Nabiki thought back to that moment. “…He didn’t seem all that broken up about it.”

Akane smiled. “You don’t know Ranma like I do.”

They fell quiet, but this time the silence was much more companionable, and Nabiki started to feel like maybe everything would be alright.

“Well?” Akane asked, out of nowhere.

“‘Well,’ what?”

She looked up and aimed a baleful stare over towards Nabiki’s bed, where Shampoo lay sleeping. “I’m still waiting for an explanation, you know.”

Nabiki grimaced, knowing full well that Akane would feel much less charitable when she found out about her darling older sister’s role in this debacle. “It’s a long story…”

“Oh, we’ve got plenty of time—”

Nabiki looked up and found Akane staring at something, in an unobtrusive corner of her room. She turned her head, and blinked.

“Oh, right,” she said. Climbing to her feet, she stalked over and reached for the off button.

“I guess we could always just watch the video.”

_Click._


	5. Epilogue

Nabiki relaxed against the empty doorframe leading into her room, having escaped the asylum downstairs before the inmates gave up on shouting and started biting. Using her personal, engraved, half-sized porcelain teaspoon—retailing at a twelve hundred yen—she scooped up some drug-free butterscotch pudding and slathered it all over her tongue. Her eyelids dipped down at the taste, and she spent a moment just enjoying.

That moment was quickly broken; not by the screaming coming from the dining room—she was used to ignoring that—but by an odd smell that wafted into her unsuspecting nostrils. She grimaced, having been disturbed, for the third time, out of her pudding nirvana by the lingering stench clinging stubbornly to her room. She had opened the window half an hour ago, but the smell was still smashing her over the head like a brick. Maybe she needed to borrow some of Kasumi’s expertise in fumigating her room… or maybe she had bigger problems. Nabiki’s hips itched uncomfortably as she contemplated the notion that she had simply grown more sensitive to the smell of sweat and sex. Even worse… it was becoming increasingly clear that she was starting to want _it_ again.

Nabiki sighed, realizing that sleeping in her room that night would be a torment straight from the second circle.

“Maybe I can bunk with Kasumi tonight,” she muttered.

The argument downstairs started to reach a crescendo, as the sound of Akane’s voice started overpowering all the others.

“I’ll get married when and where I want to! I won’t let you interfere! Ranma hasn’t even asked me yet!”

Nabiki shook her head in time with her father’s roar of indignation. The rice had been cooked, and the chances of her little sister escaping without a shotgun wedding were slim, to say the least.

That the fathers would try and push a wedding through was expected, but Mrs. Saotome’s objection had stunned everyone in the room. She had supported the wedding, with the caveat that her son be allowed to “sample” Kasumi before he made his final decision, and “complete the trifecta,” as it were.

For the time being, everyone had unanimously decided to ignore her input, but at some point someone was going to have to tackle that issue head-on, and it wasn’t going to be her father or Mr. Saotome.

“ _Ganbatte_ , Akane-chan!” she cheered sarcastically.

As if in response, a loud crack echoed up the stairs.

Nabiki reviewed the sound, and nodded. “There goes the dining room table.”

“I won’t let you bully Ranma,” her little sister said, screaming into the sudden silence. “He’ll ask me when he wants, where he wants and how he wants; not because you pushed him into it. Stop meddling in our relationship!”

Their father’s pitiful response only managed to tickle Nabiki’s ear from this distance, but it didn’t matter.

“But nothing,” Akane said. “I’m warning you, Dad. Ranma, get your things. You’re moving in with me!”

Akane’s heavy steps interrupted the sound of their father’s sobs as she climbed up the stairs, and Nabiki felt her eyebrows rise. “Not bad, sis.”

Akane was the only one of Soun’s daughters who could have pulled that off. Not because Soun favored Akane more than Nabiki or Kasumi, or anything like that; that man’s best quality was that he loved all his daughters equally. No, it was just that Akane was the only one of his daughters capable of literally lifting a table into the air and smashing him over the head with it.

The girl soon came into view, her right hand and fingers intertwined with Ranma’s. While she was clearly frustrated and annoyed, Ranma looked simply stunned; once one looked past the scuff marks and early bruises left by Soun’s rampage. Nabiki could guess why. Before today, he had always been left to weather Soun’s mood swings alone, with little success. Watching a master like Akane at work must have been shocking.

Nabiki grinned and was about to offer one of her finest quips when she became the target of her sister’s glare.

“And you,” Akane said, pointing quite rudely. “I am not sharing! So you can just forget about it!”

The door to Akane’s room slammed shut, taking away her sister, Ranma, and the opportunity for a rebuttal.

Nabiki glared at the door, her jaw stiff and locked down tight. “I wasn’t about to ask,” she said. Then, she turned into her room, slammed the door shut herself, slapped the bowl of pudding on top of her desk, and leapt face first into her mattress.

Naturally, as the impact jostled her lungs, she responded by taking a deep breath—and aborted it as her nose promptly reminded her why she had been hanging out in the hallway to begin with. She groaned in agony.

Embers of passion had smoldered ever since Akane had interrupted her final climax, and now, with her nose pressed firmly against her dirty sheets, she found her right hand reaching past her waistband and into her moist panties.

Nabiki worked her fingers, diddling the folds of her wet pussy on the way to an unsatisfying orgasm when she heard a timid knock on her door. Her eyes snapped open, and even that inadequate climax was put on hold. She would have cursed the intruder to hell and back if she hadn’t recognized the knock.

The eldest of the three sisters stood on the other side of her door, looking as uneasy as Nabiki had ever seen her.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” She stepped aside and allowed Kasumi to tiptoe into the room, only to rush past her when she saw her sister drifting towards the bed. “Wait, here,” she said as she pulled her desk chair out. “You don’t want to sit on the bed, trust me on that one.”

Kasumi had always blushed easily, but this particular shade of red was a thing of beauty. She sat down, keeping her knees pressed together tightly, and her hands fiddled on her lap like she didn’t know what to do with them. Nabiki felt herself smirk as she noticed Kasumi’s discomfort, and smoothed her face over, the inklings of an idea beginning to arouse her interest.

“What’s up, sis?”

“Nabiki, did you really…” and here she stopped herself and swallowed a mouthful of awkwardness, as if she was preparing herself to reveal to Nabiki that she’d been adopted. “Did you and Akane really both sleep with Ranma?”

“Wasn’t much sleeping going on. I promise you that.”

Kasumi shook her head dazedly. “I don’t understand. How did this happen? And Shampoo…?”

“You’re curious? How about I show you?”

…Maybe she wasn’t thinking clearly because of the truckful of unfulfilled sexual desire roiling through her body, but Nabiki was past the point of caring. She was horny, damn it, and there was a perfectly good cock just a few feet away, sitting in Akane’s room. Nabiki loved her sister and she respected her love for Ranma, but when she recalled the bare-boned orgasm Kasumi had interrupted—and realized that she only had that to look forward to for the foreseeable future, a timespan of _years_ —while her little sister had prime beefcake being primarily displayed on a shelf, she just couldn’t take it. If Ranma had been a normal man, then Nabiki could have absolutely convinced herself to let it go, but he had already proven that he could handle multiple women with aplomb. Nabiki was invested now, and judged that Akane keeping that much dick to herself was just selfish.

Nabiki grinned wickedly as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her camera. In all the brouhaha stirred up by the parents’ arrival, Akane had forgotten to confiscate the footage. Of course, the tape that was currently in the camera was only a copy. The original was hidden away, along with Nabiki’s other valuables.

“Let’s go to your room,” Nabiki said as she pulled Kasumi up by the arm. “This place stinks, anyway.”

“Oh my, N-Nabiki! This is inappropriate! We really shouldn’t—”

Nabiki ignored her elder sister’s complaints and pushed her out of the room. Once in the hallway, she threw a quick glance towards Akane’s closed door.

“Not sharing, huh?” she thought to herself. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
